


Bomb

by GonFreecss



Series: Kallugon advent calendar [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Killua and Kalluto fight.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kalluto Zoldyck
Series: Kallugon advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039062
Kudos: 20





	Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.
> 
> P.D Everybody is older.

"I hate you. You are the worst brother ever, you are even worse than Illumi". 

Kalluto looked like he wanted to cry. "You are so mean!".

Illumi did not like the comments they were saying. He was a good brother. He looked at Milluki and Alluka hoping that they will defend him but they said nothing. 

"Why are they fighting?". Illumi asked. Killua and Kalluto were in the kitchen fighting while the rest of the siblings were sitting on the couch. It was supossed to be a calm family meeting.

"I hate you, that is why I ate your chocolate!". Oh, so it was a fight over food. 

Kalluto was serious before finally droping the bomb. "Well, I hate you more that is why I ate you best friend, and also because he is pretty". 

Illumi was mortified. "I should had killed that boy when I had the opportunity. Now he has corrupted my two little brothers." 

Alluka was smiling, she was enjoying the conversation while Milluki looked jealous. 

"You didn´t!" 

"Yes, I did!". 

The fight continue during hours until they decided to solve the problem by asking Gon if it was true that he did dirty things with Kalluto, and if he enjoyed it Alluka added. 

* * *

In Whale Island, Gon was nervous . He felt like problems were coming. 


End file.
